


This Between Us Is Not New

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [23]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, New Relationship, Post-Landsmeet, Sweet Zevran Arainai, pre-Battle of Denerim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 10:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16386317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Now that Zevran and Tabris have worked out their problems, he is fully committed- but Tabris is suddenly distant. Worried there may be more heartache in store, he confronts her before they reach Redcliffe.





	This Between Us Is Not New

**Author's Note:**

> Day 23, and the closer it gets to the end the sadder I'm getting.
> 
> There is a huge gap between my last Zevran/Tabris micro, but you won't be disappointed- that conversation is coming soon in a new set of short stories called Birds of a Feather. My plan is to take the micros and expand them a little, creating a few short stories surrounding their adventures before and after the Blight. Not a game rehash, but similar to Cold Hands, Warm Heart, where I hit some highlights or amusing parts of their time together.

Tabris turns shy, blushing whenever he calls her some sweet pet name or someone comments on their rather loud lovemaking the night before. It bothers Zevran, and he allows it to last only a day as they travel closer to Redcliffe. 

 

“ _ Amora, _ ” he says once they set up camp. “Come, walk with me.”

 

“I really need to…” she trails off, looking back at the finished campsite. 

 

“Go,” Alistair says, waving her off. “We’ll be in Redcliffe tomorrow, and all the fun starts then.”

 

She nods and takes Zevran’s outstretched hand, letting him lead her off into the evening. “Is something wrong?” she asks in a small voice.

 

He moves his hand to her hip, wrapping his arm around her and holding her close. “I had hoped you might tell me. You have been acting strangely since our talk.”

 

She ducks her head, reaching up to touch the healing piercing he’d given her the night before. “No, nothing’s wrong.”

 

“Then why are you suddenly so shy, my Warden?” he asks, trying not to sound too amused. “This between us is not new.”

 

She shrugs, that pretty pink blush staining her cheeks again. “Isn’t it?”

 

“No,  _ amora, _ ” he assures her. “It only feels like it, because we are not the type to encourage such foolishness.” She looks up at him with wide eyes full of fear, and he can’t help but laugh. “And yet I am the biggest of fools,” he says, stopping and stroking her cheek, “for I have put my heart in the hands of a Grey Warden.”

 

“And mine is in the hands of an Antivan Crow,” she adds.

 

“What skillful hands they are. Come, let us see if we can learn love together, yes?”


End file.
